Radio Stations in GTA 1
The first ''Grand Theft Auto'' has seven radio stations and a police band track, which can be heard once the player enters a car, setting a feature that would become a mainstay in the game series. All the songs in this soundtrack are original creations produced by the Rockstar staff (none of them are licensed content), therefore the year of release for all of them is 1997, that of the first GTA. The game's main theme is "Grand Theft Auto" by Craig Conner (who also played all instruments on the track). It is credited to the fictitious band Da Shootaz, appears on N-CT FM, and will be the first song the player hears upon starting the game. With the exception of Head Radio FM and The Fergus Buckner Show FM, the names of songs or the radio station names are never mentioned in-game. However the soundtrack is listed in the booklet which comes with the game. Technical Info On the PC version of the game disc, the radio station audio is stored in standard CD audio tracks. As a result, PC players can remove the CD once the game is loaded and replace it with an audio CD. The next time the character enters a vehicle, a song from the CD will randomly play. The radio stations can also be played outside the game by putting the game disc into a normal audio CD player, as long as track 1 (which contains the game data) is skipped over. Radio stations :As all the songs are original creations, for all of them the year of release is that of GTA 1: 1997. Brooklyn Underground FM Genre: '''Trance, Techno and Oldschool Jungle '''Tracklist: * Retrograde - "Benzoate" (C.Conner) * Government Listening Post - "E104" (C.Conner) * Trancefer - "Figiwhiz" (C.Conner) The Fix FM Genre: Techno/Apartment Tracklist: * Animal Testing Centre - "DSP" (C.Conner) (samples Indeep's "Last Night a DJ Saved My Life") * Rotorman - "Ride" (C.Conner) * Technophiliak - "Lagerstar" (G.Middleton) (samples Run Tings's "Something To Dance To") The Fergus Buckner Show FM Genre: Country DJ: '''Fergus Buckner '''Tracklist: * Sideways Hank O'Malley (and The Alabama Bottle Boys) - "The Ballad of Chapped-Lips Calhoun" (C.Anderson/B.Baglow) Head Radio FM Genre: Pop/Rock/Adult contemporary DJ: Eddie Symons Tracklist: * Reality Bubble - "Days Like These" (C.Conner) * Meme Traders - "Automatic Transmission" (Grant Middleton) * Ohjaamo - "Complications" (C.Conner) It's Unleashed FM Genre: Alternative/Hard rock Tracklist: * Stikki Fingers - "4 Letter Love" (C.Anderson/B.Baglow) * The Hounds - "Let It Out" (C.Conner) (samples Deee-Lite's "Groove Is In The Heart") * Bleeding Stump - "Just Do It" (C.Anderson) N-CT FM Genre: Hip-Hop/Gangsta Rap Tracklist: * Da Shootaz - Grand Theft Auto (C.Conner/Robert DeNegro) * Slumpussy - "Gangster Friday" (Craig Conner) * Slumpussy - "This Life" (C.Conner/Robert DeNegro) * CCC Featuring Robert DeNegro - "Blow Your Console" (C.Conner/R.DeNegro) Radio '76 FM Genre: Funk/Retro (This radio station's name is referred to in-game as Funk FM.) Tracklist: * Ghetto Fingers - "On The Move" (Colin Anderson) * Ashtar - "Aori" (C.Anderson) * Stylus Exodus - "Pootang Shebang" (C.Anderson) Trivia * The number of songs in this soundtrack is 20. * All songs are original creations. * Therefore, for all songs the year of release is 1997. * There are only 2 DJs named: Fergus Buckner and Eddie Symons. * The game uses a generic police radio track used in countless films, series and games ("5 George K, number 30 Broad street" is said in the track). This police track would be used too in GTA 2 and GTA III. de:Radio '76 FM es:Radio '76 FM pl:Radio '76 FM ro:Radio '76 FM Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations